


Agent Jae Peters

by Red_Rogue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 52 Spin off, Dead Damian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Hiding, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, fake identity, spy Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rogue/pseuds/Red_Rogue
Summary: A what-if spin off of Batman and Red Hood #20. What would happen if Jason didn't just brush it off but instead swore off Gotham for good to become an Agent for an organization known as The Eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

The city of Monte Carlo was remarkably similar to Gotham, Jason Todd remarked, the city lights whipping past him.

 

 The Money, the history, the pollution levels, the crime rates that go through the roof? Hell it was like he never left hom...Gotham. 

 

He pulled himself up onto the scaffolding of a building. 

 

Gotham was not his home he thought continuing the chase, not anymore. Wayne had made that very clear that night... He jumped across another rooftop. 

 

“Try to keep up!” the girl shouted, aggravating him more.

 

He caught the ledge of another building before pushing off to another. He rammed into the girl effectively smashing her onto another building’s roof top.

 

Sure he might have given them both a few more bruises but after chasing her for four weeks it was the least he could do. 

 

She rolled to her feet.

 

He took a little longer to recover from the fall. The girl was rob ably waiting for him to say something cheeky and totally cliche instead he smirked and  pulled a knife from his belt pacing in a circle. The girl began pacing around as well. 

 

He didn't give any warning before he dived at the girl with his knife and if he was right the girl would- yep, yep- he looked up this short-shit did exactly what he thought she would.

 

 He dodged a blow. She pulled out a large stick and went anywhere but under the belt when she fought, he noted dancing around her. 

 

Interesting, very interesting. He spun on the ball of his heel and made a mental note to tell the girl how fitting her shitty cover was.

* * *

Jason smiled to himself under his hood. He and Bruce were going on a mission together. Bruce may be a bitch showing his feelings but this mission, this show of trust, Bruce cared about the ‘broken,‘rabid’ Robin. 

 

And it felt refreshing, he felt more alive than he had for years. It had taken years for each of them to somewhat trust each other again. After. After what that son of a bitch did to him and what Bruce wouldn’t do.  

 

They drove through the desert in a continual silence, both of them of course didn't mind the silence. Silence was like a dear close friend, unlike some other people. They weren't Dick.

 

 He was sure as hell not Dick. 

 

The Mr. Perfect golden boy- the first Robin. The one who thought that every damn moment had to filled with noise, oh no definitely not.

But then again the recent patrols had been silent; 

 

Ever since Damian…

 

The idiot had disobeyed orders and was killed by clone of himself. 

 

Courtesy of his wonderful mother. She had also died. He couldn’t help but feel a little bad for her. She had taken him in after he was resurrected.  

 

Six months after Damian was murdered, he had come back to the manor to keep the three men from crumbling to dust. 

 

The minute he had stepped into the Manor the grief was like an oncoming storm. The manor was at a stand still- just like the wind before a hurricane. The anticipation of the waiting for the storm to come was suffocating.

 

They all were still grieving even though the bastard had died almost nine months ago-

 

Alfred cleaned the manor until it was as bright as the god damn light in the sky every night since he died. It was a major blow to Bruce. His ‘father’ figure keeping to himself, delivering meals late, and disorganized. Dick said that they were both late to a meeting because they were awoken literally five minutes before the meeting started. 

 

When the butler had free time he’d sit down and think to himself what he could have done to stop Damian from even leaving the manor that night. They had caught him red handed in the what-if machine.

 

Finding his guardian and fatherly figure broken and depressed only added to the burden that Batman and Bruce were carrying.The question ‘what if’ is always daunting. A question of what more could we have done? What else could there be? It was the question that kept the Bat clan alive. 

 

The question that had saved so many people, one that Tim and Bruce tortured themselves day and night with.

 

Speaking of, Tim wasn't around anymore, the replacement hadn't died, but he didn't, wouldn't stay at the manor or visit the cave. His penthouse in New York remained uninhabited for the last few weeks. But on the it could be worse side they had gotten closer to each other in the wake of Damian’s death. To the Gotham in general it had been a large blow losing their second detective.

 

Jason had had enough of not knowing the location of his replacement. Tim was suicidal and being alone could be potentially dangerous. So Jason set out. After a few nights of searching and demanding information he found that his own Safe Houses in Gotham had signs of use. 

 

Use-as in finding his computer covered in cups full of variations of energy drinks and coffee combined. Tim's signature trade mark.

 

Barbra, Dick’s rebound girl no longer wore the bat symbol, Jason hadn't seen her for weeks as a civilian or as a hero. 

 

Her Father seemed distracted as an a result of her absence too. The clan minus Dick who didn’t even realize that she was gone, was suffering from her light heartedness. Batgirl had a similar job to what Robin was suppose to be, keep the big bad Bat in the lighter areas of the dark side if that made any sense. Without her… is better left unsaid.

 

Dick was wallowing in his sorrow-He knew Damian the best out of all of them. He would train then come back from the training room with red eyes. Not to mention that he would visit Demon Brat's door at least once a night. Just standing inside the doorframe, reminding him of what he had lost, his partner, their son.

 

Of course Jason knew what the Brat had meant to Dick. They had both bonded together after Bruce has left the cowl for them, his connection to the Shadows helping a lot as well as both enjoying to take the Batmobile on joyrides and their love for animals.

 

Jason grudgingly admitted he missed the little devil. He somehow changed everyone, including himself. 

 

Even though most would argue they’d all agree deep down somehow Damian had made his way through all of their walls.

 

 Damian tolerated Jason more than the others for whatever reason and let his guard down more than he would have with Tim or Bruce. They didn’t argue as much as the others did- it was like they had a mutual understanding of each other. 

 

It was safe to say that they were pleased that neither of them strived to change that mutual connection.

 

Jason- knowing what death did to the clans- had pondered about moving back into the manor and eventually did to help keep them from crumbling in on themselves.

 

Bruce looked as if he was hit the hardest by his youngest son's death, his victims were handcuffed after being hospitalized after his youngest son’s death. 

 

Not to mention that one month he had disappeared for a classified mission.

 

Personally, Jason suspected he just needed some time to let go. It's not so easy to get over the death of a child, especially if said child was his only biological kid and Bruce knew what it felt like to lose one before. 

 

The anger, the pleading, depression then the hurt the loss, and then the never ending self torture.

 

A small bump in the sand stirred him from his thoughts,

 

A look of confusion briefly  passed his face.

 

They already had beaten the bounty hunters who went after an 'innocent' ten year old but Batman said they were now taking a tour of some kind. 

 

And sand dunes look very similar after almost an hour of driving. His gut felt like it was turning inside out like a warning signal. He put those feelings aside, he had an image to maintain. Gruffly asking;

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Just over the next dune." Batman replied cryptically, only stocking Jason's curiosity. The next dune?

 

"Where the HELL are we Bruce?" He demanded.

 

"Ethiopia." 

 

The Warehouse. 

 

Jason closed his eyes and willed himself not to panic. He clenched his teeth and hoped they were going to leave soon. Batman knew not to take him there- the entire clan knew. It was an off limit subject- unless the limits became just guidelines.

 

"I know we're in Ethiopia- I can read a GPS!"

 

"WHERE in Ethiopia?!" Betrayal settled in his stomach

 

"The Magdala Valley." He replied stopping the car and getting out.

 

"This is where you died." He said gesturing to the wreckage that lay all around them.

He got out of the car, the memories flooding into his mind. The never ending laughter, the pain.

* * *

Tired. Tried, discarded. 

 

The kind of tired that sleep couldn't fix. 

 

Tired of knowing all he had done-all he was-was just a notch in the Bat's belt. 

 

Another Robin.

 Another charity case. 

He wasn't broken, oh never broken, just- Damn, he just felt used.

 

 A tool. 

 

That's what he was, just a tool, an old toy soldier. 

 

This was the last time, he swore to himself as his left the warehouse behind him, this is the last time he was going to be hurt by any of them.

 

The adrenaline was still running through his body since the encounter. Jason now felt tears, no anger this time, this bloody time it was just disappointment. 

 

Raw disappointment, the same kind crushing feeling that crushed his Robin.

 Again.

 

 He stopped the car, it was sunny now and he was miles away from that damn place. He just sat there recalling what had just happened hours earlier, letting it overcome him in waves, the words floating into his mind.

 

"YOU LIED TO ME!" his own voice screamed through his head.

 

"YOU CAN HELP ME ERASE ONE OF THE WORST DAYS OF MY LIFE, JASON! YOU CAN HELP ME THE GREATEST GIFT OF ALL AND HELP ME FIGURE OUT HOW TO BRING MY SON BACK!"

 

Your son-

 

Your son, 

the words strung. He rolled his eyes. Of course.

 

 Everything he said, all those words and years to convince himself that was one too, that he belonged, but he didn't. 

 

While they were fighting those hunters, it was almost as if he was his but then, then B had to go and ruin it all.

 

 Everything he'd said was just a lie, the damn filthy hypocrite. All those things B said about trusting-Lies, everything was a lie.

 

Punches were thrown back and forth. After three he stopped and pulled himself to his full six foot figure. It was pointless, Bruce would just heal.  

 

What happened after throwing only four punches was a blur- all he could remember was driving away. 

 

It didn't matter where he went, he just had to get away. He remembered feeling hurt and thrown away. 

 

He sat back up revved the engine and headed for the nearest airport.

What felt like seconds was hours, Jason was back in Gotham. 

 

A few minutes later he was on the manor grounds. The wealth radiated from its ancient walls. The snow adding an air of elegance. 

 

He was such a fool, to think that a street rat could be welcomed or even accepted. 

 

It was late at night when he finally arrived. Jason snuck into his old room through the window. 

 

He couldn't face any of them, the disappointment in their eyes, the expectations, the grief. 

 

He lay down on his old bed but he couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the wood wreckage, all he could hear was the Joker laughing in the background and the words "MY SON" repeating like a broken record.

Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd

Early the next morning he woke from a dreamless sleep. He sleepily turned over and read the clock, three am. 

 

Jason abruptly sat up now fully awake and rechecked the clock. Gd Damn it! He was supposed to be on patrol now with Batman. 

 

Batman, last night's confrontation came crashing down like a ton of bricks.

 

God damn him. 

 

After a while the second Robin pulled himself out of his bed and walked away from his room, two doors down from the cursed Bat.

 

 He should really move his room- if he was going to stay here. Maybe he should just leave it was already tense between him and Bruce… 

 

Bruce wouldn’t want him around… 

 

Where would he go? He shook his head maybe maybe he’d go find Tim?

 

He had to get away. As he dragged himself away, he found that somehow he had made his way by the kitchen.

 

 The raven haired man paused outside the door. Maybe eating something would be good. His body agreed after a stressful night eating felt like a good idea.

 

Jason opened the freezer- Shrimp, no. 

Frozen bits of octopus? 

No. 

Ice cream- why the hell not? Might as well.

 

He pulled out the tub, it didn't even matter what flavor it was. It was ice cream. He grabbed a spoon and sat down at the kitchen table. 

 

Jason lifted the tantalizing bite of sugar to his mouth. Eyeing how it sparkled in the emergency slash nighttime lighting.

 

Never mind, his brain told him, we're not hungry anymore. 

 

He found that just swirling the spoon through the cream somehow eased his conscious. . 

 

Friends- what was it like to have friends? He pondered that question dragging the spoon through the cream. No one was his friend, Dick often claimed he was but… Jason stopped stirring. 

 

The revelation dropping to the bottom of his stomach. 

 

Dick must have known where Bruce was taking him- Bruce trusted golden boy. 

 

They must have come up with it together- one more so than the other was closer to the little brat. That’s why he’s here. Jason thought as he churned whatever it was. 

 

Dick showed up at least a week before He did. Knowing Dick he would do anything to get his brother back- his son. How did they plan it though? 

 

Jason didn’t care anymore- he had been betrayed by so many people he thought he could trust. He was done- done fighting done trying to erase his past. Jason soon became lost in his thoughts.

  

"Jason?" Said man didn't stop stirring. It didn't matter who it was, they wouldn't stay long. 

 

No one really had ever stayed for him. 

 

The person carefully touched his shoulder before sliding into the seat directly in front of him.

 

 "Jason what are you doing?" The voice said. Jason looked up it was Dick, his blue eyes looked concerned. He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything to Bruce's son. He continued to stir the blush colored cream slowly.

 

A hand grabbed his and stopped him from stirring it. Bringing another memory to the front of his mind. One that had happened nearly a month ago.

* * *

He was walking the ancient halls of Wayne manor. His “home”. After years of running he had found his way back home. Breathing in the familiar scent-memories of a past life became more real. He usually hated trips back to the past but this one he didn’t mind.

 

Him running down the manor in his ridiculously high pitched voice-laughing without a fear in the world. 

 

Carefree and young. 

 

Alfred smirking slightly while Bruce put in a movie.

 

A thumping sound shook him from his trip down memory lane. The sound came in it was light thud, a steady thud, one after the other. In a perfect rhythm.

 

Thud, 

thud, 

thud.

 

He turned down another hallway turning his ear, trying to pinpoint the location. 

 

The sound was coming from the upper floors. He walked up the other flight of stairs. The dust started to accumulate on the stairs.

 

They creaked and moaned as he climbed. He sneezed- stupid dust. His eyes drifted down. Foot prints. Another set of footprints.

 

His mind came to only one conclsuion- Dick’s. Only Dick would walk around in the manor barefoot, the rest of them wore slippers or 

house shoes.

 

It was finally another ten minutes of following the man’s footsteps. Curse that idiot Jason muttered under his breath for making him climb through those moldy dusty hallways. After a few more minutes he found it. Its door was slightly creaked open and the sound of thumping was obviously coming from there.

 

Jason had no idea what he was thinking. He had to get to Dick, but now what? What was he going to say to the tortured soul trapped inside his own mind? Look he’d been there too? He knew what it was like to feel like nobody cared? He sneezed. Well shit. Might as well do it now he knows he was here. Without thinking he pushed open the door.

 

The sight of his brother at first was one of disgust- then turning into pity. 

 

He had opened the door finding the perfect boy, the idol on the floor beating the wall to a bloody pulp. 

 

His eyes didn’t even blink as Jason entered the room. He continued to pound the wall with his left hand. Jason trailed his eyes down a little farther.

 

 His mouth went dry.

 

 His right dominant hand was bloody and most likely broken from the pounding of the wall. 

 

Jason walked over quickly and grabbed his hand to stop him from destroying it. “Enough” he said forcefully. He bent down sitting level to the very broken bird.

 

 “Dick” he started quietly. 

A silent shock went through him as his red rimmed eyes met his blue green ones.

 

 They threatened to spill again with tears. Golden boy, he looked so miserable with large bags under his eyes, the tear tracks running down from his face. He glaced at the wall it had a considerably large dent in it then back at Dick. 

 

He looked so broken, so lost, so like a child. He couldn’t speak. His eyes drifted back and forth. Between the boy and the wall.

 

There was nothing to be said. The message was clear. ‘Is this how you felt while I was in hell?’ his mind bounced the question around. Dick turned his head. 

 

Another tear streaked down the man’s cheek. 

 

‘Oh Dick, I didn’t know’ his grip loosened. 

 

His hand fell loosely to his side. Dick brought his knees to his chest in a fetal position. The man began sobbing uncontrollably. The wayward bird said nothing. He watched him and gingerly reached out a hand and placed it on the older’s back.

 

Dick sat up and wrapped his arms around him. Jason froze not used to the physical contact. After a minute he lifted his arm and allowed the embrace to hit home. No words were said that night. Though he hated to admit it more brotherly- Dick looked more like a human, not the God Bruce had made him believe.

  


* * *

"Jay, what happened?" The voice was gentler now. Waking him from his thoughts. He didn't answer again, and Dick decided to pry some more.

 

"Come on Jay you can tell your favorite brother!" He felt Dick give him a playful punch. Brother, his mind scoffed, ha. 

 

Bruce would tell you Damian is your brother. Bruce would tell you that He had refused to bring him back, to tell him something only God knows the answer to. Bruce would tell you to… He sighed- well Dick here we are again-Why Dick? Why?

 

 He chose not to say anything he couldn’t say anything to Bruce’s first son. He continued to stir the blush colored ice cream slowly. A hand stopped him from stirring it. “Jay- what happened?” the voice was gentler now. He didn’t answer again-

 

He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in his and every other person’s eyes. Jason stood up put the lid back on the ice cream and calmly away- leaving a very astonished Dick Grayson behind. 

 

Dick remained in the kitchen confused, very confused to say the least. He had just come in from an average patrol in Gotham because Jason and Bruce were going on a mission together. His efforts to get Bruce and Jason together again were working, so well that Jason had decided to come and stay at the manor. 

 

He was not going to lose another...Anyways he was walking upstairs from the cave when he saw that the kitchen door was open. When he got inside the door hinges creaked and there was Jason stirring his favorite ice cream (Neapolitan) to a certain doom. The younger didn't even notice the older’s entrance and continued to swirl gazing distractedly at it. 

 

The silence was disturbing, Jason loved to boast about things, especially tonight it should have been him recounting the  epic tale while Dick would listen with a certain pride in his heart. Instead his brother got up and left the room without a word.

 

At that moment Alfred chose to walk into the Kitchen and started to prepare some coffee. "Ah good evening Master Dick" He said grabbing something from the cabinet.

 

"Hey Alfie." Dick replied distractedly, his sorta talk with his brother replaying in his mind, looking for a signs.

 

"Would you care for some Coffee as well, Master Dick?"

 

"Oh yeah" He said in the same fashion. Was it because it was Tuesday?

 

"Is something bothering you sir?" Alfred walked over to Dick. No it’s Thursdays that he hates.

 

"Oh well, it's just that Jason was acting weird."

 

"Weird sir?" He inquired, putting the ice cream left by Jason back in the freezer.

 

"Yeah, he was supposed to go on that mission with Bruce, right? So then, why is he being so quiet?"

 

Alfred knew, oh yes he knew what his charge had done. "I believe he went up to his room- I think it best that you check on him." With that he went back to gathering a tray together.

* * *

Dick immediately speed to his younger brother's room, something isn't right his gut told him.

 

Go faster!

 

He ran up the stairs. Blood rushed to his ears.

 

What if he's gone?

 

The million dollar question. His heart beat faster-Dick practically sprinted to the second Robin's room and busted the door open, not caring if he got floored for it later. He looked around the room searching for his brother frantically. 

 

There was no one in the bed. 

 

He ripped the bathroom door open, he wasn’t there.

 

 The roar of a vehicle threw him from his panic. 

 

His head whipped around searching for the source of the sound. Leading him to the one thing he should have noticed when he first entered the room. 

 

The balcony. 

 

It's doors were open. 

 

His heart dropped as he raced through them, out the snow crunching under his feet. 

 

"Jason!" He called out desperately to the snow storm. He'd already lost him once he wasn't going to loose him again.

 

The wind blew fakes of snow onto his face. Damn it. 

 

Jason was gone.

 

* * *

 

Jason knew he had to get out. The betrayal stung when Dick turned those baby blue eyes on him-begging for him to say that he had told Bruce the key of life and death. 

 

The manor was fading into the distance. He had forgotten his coat in his haste to get away. Each snowflake felt like a sting. The morning air helped wake him more out of his trance.

 

The wind whipped around Jason. If he didn’t find shelter soon he’d be and ice sculpture. Not that it mattered- He turned the motorcycle onto 9th street. Tim should be home maybe he would understand. In a matter of minutes he was in front of Tim’s apartment. Thank Gd- apartment number 438 had a light on. Jason made to get off the bike and out of the cold weather eager to get inside.

 

As he walked towards the building a passing thought went through his mind- what if he’s in it too?

 

 Of course not idiot his mind whispered he hated the brat just as much as he did. 

 

But what if it wasn’t about Damian but about himself? 

 

The replacement Jason had tried to kill for years. This would be the perfect revenge. To remind him what it was like to die. Jason didn’t need another thought before he practically jumped to his cycle and sped off into the night.

* * *

 

Cold. His mind told him. Yeah He knew it’s cold but he really din’t give a fuck. It’s really cold! It reminded him again. So what? 

 

Do you really want to die again? His mind reminded him. Did he? After all the reckless things he had done.

Targeting the family was a certain death. Anyone knew targeting the Bat Fami- clan would pretty much mean you were going to get fucked over.  

 

Becoming the major mob boss in Gotham city, yes that was certain death. 

 

Becoming an Outlaw? As Dick had so favorable coined. Yeah that was probably not so wise either. 

 

Shit-Roy, Kori. They could, they could help him. WHy didn’t he think about that?  He stopped the motorcycle, shakingly pulled out their ‘communicator’. 

 

It was more of an old fashioned one but wth it worked. He turned it on and sat down shivering.    

Eventually succumbing to the darkness that swirled around him. 


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke he was certainly not in Gotham. It was too damn warm to be Gotham. He rolled over onto his side trying to figure out where he was. Only thing was that he couldn’t his arms were clamped down. 

 

Too warm. 

 

He didn’t care. It didn’t matter. Something cold touched his face. He probably cursed at it. It didn’t matter. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep the pain away.

Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd

“How’s he doing?” Kori asked Roy as he exited the room Jason was in. “Well…” he began, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“He certainly had, no has hypothermia and he's a little dehydrated”

 

Hypothermia, another human term she did not understand.

The look on her face must have said enough and Roy explained the word.

 

 “Hypothermia- it’s pretty much getting too cold from the weather or something- the snow in this case, and nearly killing yourself- in Jason’s case.”

 

“How did he get the hypo-thermania?” Roy grinned slightly

 

“Usually hypothermia is when a person’s body can’t produce enough heat as fast as it’s losing it. Our buddy Jay in there didn’t bring a coat on his trip to the tip of the iceberg. So the extremely cold snow, temperature and lack of proper clothing pretty much made him so cold his body couldn’t keep itself warm. Remember when we found him?” Kori nodded, Roy crossed his arms clearly uncomfortable about something. When they had found Jason he was mumbling, and appeared to be unconscious.

 

When they had tried to bring him inside the ship they pulled out a blanket for him, only to get thrown onto the floor. 

 

“He was shivering slightly, drowsy and tried to fight us when we tried to help him. All signs of hypothermia.” 

 

Kori nodded Hypothermia, her people never got such a condition their bodies were always producing heat. Yet the conditions Roy had explained didn’t explain the need of tying him to the bed. 

 

Roy went on talking “I had to tie him to the bed because he kept pulling out his IV and trying to stay cold, not to mention every time he moved he’d fall onto the floor. But that still doesn't explain the dehydration”.

 

Kori gently pulled Roy into her arms, silently comforting him. Jason meant a lot to them, nearly losing him was...unthinkable. He had come so close to dying. He had saved both of them more times than they could all count and in more than in one way.

She carefully directed them into Jason’s room.

 

They traveled to Hawaii in an effort to keep Dick from finding them. 

 

Perhaps it was more like making sure their friend wouldn't get taken away by the bats. She sat down on the bed watching the man’s shallow breathing. 

 

They had raided one of Red Hood’s safe house that Roy knew of for medical gear and ran from Gotham. 

 

An oncoming blizzard was going to hit Gotham. Roy had strongly voiced his opinion that staying in Gotham was a very bad idea and she couldn’t have agreed more.

 

So they left.

 

She knew Roy had received a call from Dick. 

 

Dick, his blue eyes, bright personality never failing charm. Her ex, her ex-teammate, ex-fiancé, ex-. The list went on and on, it was no wonder they didn’t talk anymore. 

 

She had been dumped for some red headed girl. She had been replaced by some red haired girl. 

 

Today was the anniversary of two years breaking up. 

 

When Dick had called-in a heat of fury she grabbed Roy’s phone and flung it against the wall.

 

Apparently she underestimated her strength and it flew through two walls and into the ocean. She had immediately apologized afterwards but Roy being the lovable man he was shook it off. 

 

The relationship between Dick and him was about the same as her own. 

 

They didn’t talk nor did they want to. And the same could have gone to Jason a few months earlier.

* * *

Her radiant fingers brushed the side of Jason’s face. He leaned into her careful touch. Poor Jason she thought gently stroking his face. He looked so frail lying in his fitful sleep. He had somehow kicked all of his covers off.

 

It was quite a feat since he was bound to the bed. Arms and chest tied to the sides, legs tied to the ends.

 

His face was scrunched up, as if it were deeply frustrated. She didn’t know the extent of his past but they all knew to avoid it. They avoided all their pasts. 

 

She had asked Roy about it but he always changed the subject. From his uneasiness about it she could figure that it was bad.

 

 With that in mind she sat them down in the rooms love chair, where they could keep watch while he recovered. 

 

Gotham hours weren’t the same as Hawaii. It was around 5 when they found him, so it was probably around 2 am here. She quickly fell asleep, her head gently resting on top of Roy's.

 

Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd Jason Todd

 

Jason woke a few days later while she and Roy were hitting up the beach. They had come in and found the man awake and very very pissed.  

 

He craned his neck to look at them"What the ell is going on?" He demanded

 

"Good morning to you too" Roy muttered.

 

Kori and Roy crossed the room. Roy began to start unbuckling the restraints Kori reached out stopping the man.  

 

"Jason, what happened?" Roy sat down on a chair on the side of the bed and Kori knelt down. Jason's face remained emotionless as he stared at the ceiling.

 

 "Nothing" he said "nothing happened" Roy scoffed 

 

"yeah hypothermia isn't anything, sleeping for 3 days straight isn't nothing, nearly dying again isn't nothing" 

 

Koris jaw dropped. Dead? Again? Her green eyes met Jason's his face didn't even react to Roy's outburst. 

 

"Jason?" She said softly. 

 

Her eyes looking for the truth. Jason turned his eyes to the ceiling

 

 "it's nothing Kori nothing" he replied blankly "let it go."

 

Roy gently pulled on her elbow. She allowed herself to be pulled into the other room. 

 

Jason continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. Drifting back to sleep. 

* * *

Tim woke from his slumber due to an annoying jingle coming from his laptop. 

 

Tim pried himself from a text book he'd fallen asleep on. A few loose papers fell to the floor. He stretched shivering slightly at the cold weather outside. He'd forgotten to turn up his heater the day before and the day before that.

 

It had been a long night catching up on reports. The jingle continued and one of his windows was flashing the nightwing symbol. 

 

He took a look at it letting it ring. 

 

It was Dick. And Dick was well a dick. He had left him alone given Damian robin. And then when B came back Dick only fled back to bludhaven. Ever since Dick had handed robin over.

 

His Robin. 

 

They hadn't seen each other. Dick did save his life once. But as soon as he was awake and well enough off he had left to heal in peace away from the robin that was... had... Has... Is trying to kill him. Naturally Alfred was angry. So he sent him some authentic British tea in hopes of appeasing the man. 

 

Yet he couldn't blame Dick his childhood hero, Dick didn't know what death did to him. The death of his parents, Stephanie, Kon, Bart, B at the time and now Damian. And the man, his hero had stayed away to see how he really didn't belong anywhere. How lonely he was and the darkness from being trapped inside his mind too often.

 

The only person that had expressed interest in him was ra's al ghul. But he only crippled the league and then got out. He had no interest in whatever ra's was offering. But now the offer was more tempting... 

 

Here in Gotham he was only kept around because he was given the work no one else wanted to do.

 

Cold cases, security upgrades, reports, board meetings, etc on top of applying to colleges and doing his own things.

 

A Ping sound stirred him from his thoughts. The screen with a blue box indicated a new message. 

 

He ignored it and first went to the security footage that caught his notice a few days ago but hadn't had time to look at it. But if it meant avoiding Dick he magically had plenty of time.

 

He played the footage. 

 

Someone had activated the sensors but whoever it was wasn't in his apartment according to his security system.

* * *

  4 am a motorcycle parked with a man on it. The snow was falling so it was hard to see every detail. The person got off and walked towards the apartment before stopping dead and running back to the bike.

* * *

 That was strange the teen thought. Most people usually call before they come and they usually stay. 

 

Let it go Drake he thought. Besides there's nothing suspicious about it at all. 

 

He drummed his fingers against the laptop. Curiosity or paranoia got the better of him and He ran the face of the man through his identification software. 

 

While it was analyzing he opened the message Dick had left a few minutes prior.

 

Dick's worried face appeared in the screen. His blue eyes looked tired and extremely panicked at the same time.

* * *

"Tim? Tim! Look I know you're busy but Jason's missing! He's been gone for 3 days! I think that Roy took him somewhere but he's not answering his phone! Call me as soon as you get this! Ok Tim? ASAP!"

* * *

 The window closed leaving him with a forensics test results on the screen.

 

He was angry for a few seconds. First at Dick for not talking to him for a solid year only to ask about somebody else. Naturally he was asked to do more work. But then again... He was used to it.

 

He checked the softwares estimated time completed thinking over about Dicks message. 

 

Jason...

What it was Jason that had visited him that morning? He checked the softwares estimated completion time  again and then the footage again. The man was large in statute and that brown jacket and red hood on the mans bike. 

 

He'd call Jason not for Dick just because he was a little worried. Jason always disappeared for some reason or another. But Roy was with him and not answering?

 

He rang Jason on his helmet- J always took the thing everywhere. 

 

To his surprise Jason didn't answer. Jason always answered his phone when he called

 

He called Jason's regular phone this time demanding a in simple terms "3D FaceTime".

 

The software allowed the camera to face capture every detail of the callers/receivers face and project it in amazing detail. It made it easier for conveying silent commands and allowed him to see Jason whenever he was gone too long. 

 

Roy had made the tech and Tim improved on it fixing out its bugs and developing most of it. 

 

Roy however requested that it stayed between the four if them. Tim was hesitant at first but agreed. If Dick had this technology then he'd never be able to get away from the man. Thus making this app inclusive to only four phones in probably the entire universe for now until the other industries of the world caught up. It felt nice being included with Jason and Roy and Kori. It felt more like home around them than it did at the manor nowadays.  

 

He hit the red call button (inside joke curtesy of Roy) and waited for the transmitters.  

 

On the fourth attempt someone picked up. To his surprise it was Roy's face that entered Jason's phone screen.  

 

"Hey Tim" he greeted 

"Roy" he said back in an even tone his eyes carefully taking in the background.  "May I ask why Jason isn't answering?" Roy's face tensed slightly. If Tim hadn't been trained to read body language from many of his masters he won't have even seen it. He took in the background around Roy's face. 

 

"He's hurt" Roy said-But were taking care of him" Tim remained stoic.

 

 "Will he be alright?" Roy looked away  "Something happened. I think he'll heal but it'll be while before he'll show up on Gotham again." Tim nodded

 

"Has he told you anything?" 

 

Roy shifted uncomfortably "no but it was bad, probably something to do with... With his death"

 

Tim considered his options. He could go to-Guessing from Roy's tan and from the flowers in the background-Hawaii and figure out what went wrong with Jason or go brood back in his Lex-Towers apartment in Metropolis. 

 

He had work to do, lots of it but Jason. 

 

Jason needed him just like he needed Jason when Dick had turned Robin to Damian. 

 

He could do it-do it for Jason. 

 

"Roy I'm coming to talk to Jason"

Roy looked hesitant

 

 "Ok- I'll send you the address. I'll keep him here until you arrive..." The man trailed off "but Jason is Jason, if he decides to leave he's gone" Tim nodded remembering how stubborn the older man was.

"I'll get the next flight out of Gotham" 

 

Roy nodded and ended the call. 

* * *

A long 8 hour+ flight later Tim landed in Honolulu. It was sunny and more humid than snowy Gotham. A nice change of weather. It was funny really. He was probably the youngest person on the entire plane.  

 

He didn't want to attract attention so he didn't take a company plane. Instead he took a commercial flight and used a fake id to buy the ticket. He didn't need to use any makeup or holographic technology to hide his features. The Wayne family held little to no influence  in the far west coast. It was Queen Industries that did.

 

The weather was cloudy but still warm. He hailed a cab and headed towards the house that the Outlaws were renting. The scenery was beautiful lush and green as the rushed by his window. It wasn't anything like Gotham or metropolis. 

 

While he was on the flight he had time to think things over. Jason was a match to the person in the security footage but the revelation was bitter sweet. Bringing forth new questions instead if answers: like Why did he run away? And why was he driving around well past his patrol time? 

 

Roy had texted him the address but refused to say anything else. That or he'd somehow spontaneously destroyed his phone like the super hero community tended to do.

 

The cab pulled up to the address. He paid the Cab driver grabbed his carry on and got out of the car. Only to be greeted by trees. Lots of trees and plants. A jungle. The Cab drove away before he could ask if he was sure this was the right spot. Leaving him sputtering from the cloud of exhaust it left. 

 

With that he plowed through the jungle looking for any signs of civilization. A wild rooster and chicken crossed his path. 

 

He unfortunately made eye contact with the rooster. The rooster with its unsurprisingly large lack of intelligence gave a loud cry and went after the larger imposing animal. 

 

After a minute of running through the trees he shot a look over his shoulder at the advancing rooster and chicken. Dang roosters are fast suckers! He thought but red robin should be faster than this! 

 

He should have easily out run the stupid rooster but it must have been the 8 hour flight he took that cases him to have chicken legs. 

 

The rooster gave out another cry, he shot another look over his shoulder and slowed to a stop. 

 

Roy Harper had decided to show his face. An netted arrow had captured both the chicken and the rooster both very much alive and still very angry. 

 

Roy shot him a crooked grin. "Sorry about that-Roosters here are very temperamental" Tim shot him a glare.

 

 "Oi it's not my fault you picked a fight with king if the jungle here" Tim stiffly replied "Where's Jason?" 

 

The archer shifted his weight into one leg. "Come on I'll explain it inside" the man turned on the ball of his foot and began walking away. Tim followed. a few minutes later they arrived at the house. 

 

It was well hidden and small but the beach wasn't too far away from the house maybe a small walk. Roy marched up the decks steps holding the screen door open. He entered walking past the kitchen to the living room. 

 

He set his bag down on the floor before settling on the couch. Roy and Kori stood in the doorway sending each other worried looks. 

 

They finally came in and sat down on the love seat across the couch. Tim started "What happened?" 

 

Roy did most of the talking while Kori chimed in every now and then. 

 

From what he gathered they had received a call about thirty minutes after Jason had ran from his place then called them for help. Naturally they came only to find that Jason was turning himself into an ice sculpture. They traveled here in an attempt to heal him. Yet when j had woken up he seemed like a different person. 

 

"Where is he?" Tim asked after they completed their tale. 

 

"He's in the next room" Kori said waving here hand towards the hallway. 

 

Tim stood up walking towards the door. When he opened it the room was dark. He gave his eyes a second to adjust before peering around the room. Darker than the rest of the house. A window let in a crack of light onto the rooms flooring- lighting it slightly. There was a bed in the center of the room with medical gear. A chair stood empty by its head. Near the window was a couple of sofas facing each other and a carpeted rug.

 

A figure was sitting in one of those chairs that was facing the bed. Black hair. Tim walked slowly and allowed his footstep to be heard to announce his presence. 

 

Kneeling in front of the older man he was able to see Jason's face. His eyes didn't rest on him it was staring straight and his face was blank. 

 

"Jason?" He asked tentatively

There was no answer. He reached out And touched the other's knee. Only to find that the man flinched slightly under his touch. 

 

"Jason I know something's wrong. I saw the footage, why didn't you stay? I could have helped." His words were genuine. 

 

After a few more minutes of silence the older man pulled himself from the chair and crossed to the window turning his back to Tim 

"Go home Tim, go back to your family" 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a Beta Reader  
> TBC...


End file.
